En nombre del amor
by Mecha Freakin Potter
Summary: Post-Lady Midnight. Después de los sucesos en el Instituto de Los Ángeles, Magnus y Alec tienen una breve conversación de la moral del corazón, la vida y la muerte. Advertencia: Spoilers de Lady Midnight y Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy.
_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare._

* * *

"¿Estás bien?"

Magnus se giró para encarar a Alec, que había regresado de acostar a Max y Rafael. Usaba uno de sus feos suéteres, uno gris deslavado que probablemente había sido azul alguna vez, y se veía cansado, pero tan hermoso como siempre.

"Jace y Clary me hablaron de todo lo que paso con Malcolm" continuó Alec "Magnus, lo siento mucho. Sé que era tu amigo."

Magnus cerró los ojos y asintió. Malcolm había sido un buen amigo por un largo tiempo, y Magnus siempre había sentido lo que había pasado con la chica Blackthorn hace tantos años, porque él sabía más que nadie como era el luto de un amante. Y ahora, Malcolm había muerto creyendo que él, Catarina, _Tessa_ , le habían mentido en favor de los nephilim.

Magnus estaba enamorado de un cazador de sombras, pero eso no lo cegaba de la crueldad que podía tener la ley de los hijos de Raziel.

 _La ley es dura, pero es la ley._

Y entonces estaban los Blackthorn. Julian Blackthorn, el _parabatai_ de Emma Carstairs, relato ante Robert como Malcolm había tomado a Octavian Blackthorn para el sacrificio que requeria sangre Blackthorn. La hermana pequeña de Julian, Drusilla, sostenía a Octavian en sus brazos como si se le fuera a escapar en cualquier momento, aunque el pequeño estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente sano y salvo en los brazos de ella, con sus redondas mejillas de bebe; el niño ni siquiera tenía runas aún.

Ahí fue cuando Magnus pensó en Max y Rafael. Sus hijos. De él y Alec. Que pequeños eran aún, lo vulnerables que eran, inconscientes de la oscuridad del mundo. Como no era su culpa la maldad que había allá afuera. Max ni siquiera sabía que en realidad hacían sus padres, tanto Alec como cazador de sombras y los trabajos de Magnus como brujo.

Y ahí estaban los hermanos Blackthorn; huérfanos, terriblemente jóvenes para sus tragedias y totalmente inocentes de lo que había pasado con su familiar muerta, Annabel, odiados por Malcolm incluso antes de que nacieran.

Y eso no era justo.

"Lo hizo en nombre del amor" Magnus menciono, mirando hacia abajo "Para traerla de la muerte."

"Eso no significa que estuviera bien" respondió Alec, sentándose en el brazo del sofá, con Magnus uniéndose a su lado "El niño…es solo un par de años mayor que Rafael. Julian no puede con todo este estrés, criándolos, y ahora con Mark Blackthorn de vuelta…" se sumió en silencio, recargándose en Magnus.

Él sabía a qué se refería Alec. Todo era un desastre en Los Ángeles. Justo como ellos hace un par de años. Pensó en los sueños que había tenido en la Guerra Oscura, ríos de sangre corriendo por las ciudades, destrucción en todo lugar, como Alec había sido la única razón de quedarse.

El Instituto de Los Ángeles le daba una terrible sensación parecida.

La voz de Alec se elevó en el silencio "¿Lo hubieras hecho?"

Magnus alzo la mirada, y suavizándola cuando se encontró con la de Alec, tomó su mano "¿Te refieres si hubiera matado a tanta gente, engañarla, hacerla asesinos y tratar de tomar la vida de un niño para traerte de vuelta?" dijo "No lo sé."

No es la respuesta que Alec esperaba, y lo sabía, pero era la verdad.

Magnus nunca se había considerado uno de los buenos o uno de los malos. Él simplemente trataba de sobrevivir en los conflictos que los cazadores de sombras lideraban a lo largo de los años, y prestaba sus servicios al mejor postor. Se había encariñado con varios de los nephilim en la historia –Edmund, Will y James Herondale; Tessa, quien bruja o no había estado en sus tropas cuando fue esposa de Will; Clary Fray, quien había visto crecer; y ahora Alec Lightwood, quien había robado su corazón para bien- pero eso no significaba que sentía algún cariño por los ellos o su preciosa ley; severa e imperdonable.

Sabía que cuando Alec muriera aquello lo iba a destruir. Porque nunca se había enamorado así, tan dispuesto, tan fuerte y tan profundo.

Enamorarse de los hijos del Ángel era peligroso, porque el amor de un ángel era capaz de consumirte en cenizas. Había tomado el riesgo, pero no iba a cambiar su decisión.

Pero cuando Alec muriera, aunque Magnus sería un desastre, sabría que habían vivido una vida juntos con sus chicos─ y que incluso cuando Rafael se fuera también, Max permanecería a su lado.

Pero si alguien le quitara a Alec…

No quería pensar en lo que haría. Lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por venganza.

Pero era venganza. No traerlo de vuelta a la fuerza. No asesinar a sangre fría. Ninguna vida mundana, o de hada.

Ni siquiera una nephilim.

"No asesinaría" Magnus finalmente respondió "Sé que no querrías que me convirtiera en asesino a causa tuya."

Y Alec sonrió, solo un poco. Se deslizó en el regazo de Magnus, y sostuvo su cara con su mano y la acarició con sus largos, callosos dedos de cazador de sombras "Cuando me vaya, quiero que vivas tu vida, y que cuides de Max. No me olvides. Pero no hagas algo a alguien que nunca tuvo la culpa."

Ya habían hablado de esto, de noche en su habitación con las luces apagadas, o cuando Magnus terminaba de curar a Alec de una herida tras una batalla y mandaba a los niños a sus cuartos.

"Está bien."

Porque si Magnus iba a perderlo, no iba a perderlo tan pronto. Se aseguraría de ello.

"Te amo."

Magnus lo miro, a esos ojos azules, y su corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho. Lo besó, sus dedos trazando el cuello de Alec.

"También te amo."

La muerte de este cazador de sombras iba a ser su destrucción, pero eso significaba que lo había salvado en primer lugar.

Y este amor lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, una flama extendiéndose en papel, pero sobreviviría, y con el tiempo, viviría orgulloso con las cicatrices del amor de un ángel, para siempre.

* * *

 _No sé si mucha gente ha leído ya Lady Midnight, pero después de que lo termine no pude evitar escribir algo, especialmente tras la revelación de Malcolm Fade. También se supo recientemente que Malec tiene un segundo hijo canon, así que en realidad solo escribí esto por gusto. Una review diciendo que les pareció sería adorable._

 _¡Besos!_

 _Mecha._


End file.
